A World Full of Darkness
by hma1010
Summary: Blaine wasn't temporarily injured during the Michael episode, that slushy blinded him. Now he will have to navigate a new world, one full of darkness. Will stick with the general story line of season 3 canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hope you guys enjoy this! It's something that's been in the back of my head for a while now, so I figured I'd see how it went! Please comment and let me know what you think! I'm planning on it staying close to canon of season 3 post Michael, though of course slightly altered based on Blaine losing his vision. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing from Glee!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Open

**BLACKNESS**

Close

Open

**BLACKNESS**

Close

Open

**BLAC-**

"Blaine?"

His head shot to the left, where he thought the voice was coming from.

"Hello?"

"Blaine…"

"Kurt?"

"Hey baby." His voice was wet…He had been crying, maybe still crying.

"What's…Kurt, what's wrong?"

Silence.

"You're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Kurt took in a ragged breath, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I…We were in the parking lot? Um…we were singing Michael and then…Sebastian had a slushy? …He had a slushy that he was gong to throw at you! I saw him and you were standing there and I didn't want you to have to go through that any more, especially by him, so I pushed you…umm…I pushed you and…"

"Oh God Blaine…I'm so sorry." He began sobbing.

"Kurt?" His eyes widened but he still saw nothing. He rubbed his eyes, then harder, still the **BLACKNESS**, "Kurt, please?"

Please what? He still wasn't sure. He reached his hands out towards where he thought his boyfriend was, tears beginning to fall, but still there was the **BLACKNESS.**

"Please."

Tears and darkness and he was so scared. Kurt was crying, and he couldn't see anything, and he still didn't know what was happening.

Suddenly, there were cold hands on his. The cold hands left his. There were arms wrapped around his body, and he could smell everything that was Kurt engulf him. Kurt was still crying, he could feel his body shaking as it held him tighter and tighter. He was beginning to calm down, but Blaine? Blaine couldn't calm down.

He was scared.

Things were so wrong.

And he still didn't know what was happening.

And there was still the **BLACKNESS**.

"Shh…shh, it's alright. Everything is going to be fine."

But Blaine continued to cry.

Kurt was still crying.

Things would not be fine.

"Oh, Honey."

Blaine startled in Kurt's arms.

"Mom?" He choked out. A soft hand, much warmer than Kurt's had been, squeezed his.

"Yes, I'm here." A hand, her hand? Rubbed through his hair.

He calmed down a little, tears still fell.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Blaine, you were with Kurt and the Glee club, do you remember that?"

"Yes, and the Warblers."

"Yes, one of the new boys…"

"Sebastian." Kurt's voice was laced with venom.

"That boy threw a slushy at you, and there must have been something in it, the doctors aren't sure what, but it got in your eyes."

"But I…What does that mean?"

"Blaine, whatever was in that slushy scratched your corneas badly."

"Mom?" He whimpered, not sure he wanted to hear out loud the thought that had been screaming at him in the back of his head, since he had woken up.

Silence.

The hand in his hair left.

The pressure on his hand returned.

"Mom, am I…am I." He couldn't be. He couldn't even say it because he couldn't be.

Kurt's arms tightened around him and he knew. He already knew, but the enforced comfort only confirmed it.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered in his ear.

"The doctors said they could try to repair it, but even in the best possible outcome, your vision wouldn't return to where it was. Even then they said you will still be legally blind."

He was lightheaded.

Blind.

He was seventeen.

He had a boyfriend. School. A future performing. New York.

How could he be any type of performer if he was blind? How could he go back to school if he couldn't see? How could his boyfriend love him now?

"Oh my God." The tears had stopped. How had the tears stopped? He was blind and no matter what he would stay blind.

"Blaine, we will do anything we can to fix this. To make this better."

"I…I…"

Kurt squeezed him even tighter. Wetness fell onto his forehead from Kurt's face.

"I love you so much." Another whisper.

This couldn't be happening.

There was no way this was happening.

Everything was over now.

His hopes.

His dreams.

His plans.

"I'm blind."

* * *

**A/N- Please let me know what you think! Future chapters will be longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I really appreciate the follows and favorites! I hope you all continue to like it! Thank you, also, to those of you who have commented so far! It is greatly appreciated! If you like something or don't like something, feel free to let me know! I see this skipping around POV's but please don't hold me to that, right now, I'm feeling Blaine, but I can see it being interesting from different character perspectives.**

**-I own nothing from Glee!**

**-Also, thank god for the Klaine scenes this week! LOVED IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

This was mortifying. Absolutely the most humiliating thing that could ever happen to him. He should be fine. He's danced around a Gap singing to a guy he barely knew, but that was nothing compared to this.

"Blaine, I promise it's not a big deal."

He didn't understand. How could he understand? Blaine stared straight ahead. Well..stared is a term he loosely uses now. He knew that directly in front of his bed was his desk, he knew that. He had not changed anything in his room since he had moved back home from Dalton and started at McKinley. That was all knowledge just sitting in his memory. Memories and nothing more because he stared ahead but he saw none of it.

"Hey," A hand on his cheek brought him back from his musings, "Where are you at right now."

He closed his eyes. Turned his cheek into the comfort of the hand. Said nothing.

"Blaine?"

He sighed, "Kurt, I'm seventeen."

He heard nothing but knew his boyfriend's head would be tilted to the right and that his eyebrows would be knitted together in confusion. Another memory. Another useless fact.

"I don't understand."

"I'm seventeen and now I need help to the bathroom. The same bathroom that is in the same exact place that it has been since we moved in here when I was eight."

"It's not a big—"

"It is a big deal!" He raised his voice, he was sure that it shocked him more than it shocked Kurt, "I'm…I'm sorry, Kurt. I just…"

The pad of Kurt's thumb grazed his cheekbone tenderly, "It's ok. You're allowed to be stressed, this is a lot. You're allowed to be angry. Just talk to me about it?"

Blaine lowered his head. How could he convey how it feels to go from a happy, healthy, active teenager to suddenly being a burden? To someone who can't go anywhere without help because he has already fallen three times in the two hours they have been home from the hospital.

"I don't know how to do this." Well that was vague.

"Do what?"

He was biting his lower lip, Blaine was sure of it. He wished that he could see it. He loved it. There were a lot of things he wished he could see again. Was it too soon to want that already?

"Be incapable of doing anything. Be dependent. Be useless."

"Blaine Anderson." The hand left his cheek but Kurt's hands found Blaine's. He was curious about this. When Kurt wanted to prove a point, which Blaine was sure he was about to try and do, he would make Blaine look at him. Kind of useless now, he supposed Kurt realized this as well, so instead he just let his head hang, "You do not get to do that."

"Do what?"

"Feel sorry for yourself," A hand left one of his and lifted his chin…well there that was, "You are not useless and you are not going to be dependent for very long so don't get used to this," There was a smirk on his face…probably, "and you are most definitely not incapable of doing anything!"

"You have to walk me to the bathroom so that I don't fall down the stairs."

"Blaine, you're getting used to things being different than they were. It's going to be rocky starting off, but you're going in for that consult with the eye specialist next week and once you have surgery—"

"Best case scenario, I'll have to wear crazy thick glasses for the rest of my life and still have difficulties seeing."

He was sure Kurt would be glaring at him, but in a loving and affectionate way, of course.

"After the surgery you'll start classes to learn to do all of this on your own. This isn't a forever thing." He ran his hand through Blaine's curls, lightly massaging his scalp in the way he knew relaxed Blaine.

Blaine lowered his head again but didn't answer.

"Hey? Blaine, what is it?"

"That's exactly what it is, Kurt." He sniffed. Tears were falling again and God, could this be any more humiliating?

His face was lifted once again, tears wiped away with a thumb, "What is?"

"A forever thing…No matter what…this is forever. Nothing will be the same. We won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You should just go now."

"What?"

"Before you wanting to help me wears you thin. Before the stress of having a boyfriend who can never give you the extraordinary life you deserve becomes too much. Kurt I don't want you to resent me. I don't want to break up but I can't stand knowing that you're staying with me because you feel guilty about breaking up with some blind kid."

"If that slushy had hit me like it was supposed to. If I was blinded…you'd leave me?"

Blaine's head shot up to where he thought Kurt was…he was probably off some, there was no way to tell, and he squeezed Kurt's hand tighter, probably too tight.

"No, no…never! I just mean—"

"What do you mean? How could you think so little of me? I love you more than anything Blaine. More than what you can or cannot see. I am not a shallow person. I know that I care about my clothes and designers and my hair, and yea, what other people are wearing, but Blaine, when it comes to you…Blaine, we're soul mates. I love you because there is no one who makes me feel like you do."

Blaine sniffed, the tears he had been able to ebb felt like they might return, "I'm sorry…I just…I hate this. Kurt, I hate this so much. I had so much planned for myself and it'll never happen now."

"You can't think like that. You are an amazing person, Blaine. No matter what challenges you face, no matter what, you are going to be great and great things are going to happen for you because you truly deserve them."

A thumb wiped the last of this round's tears away.

"Kurt?"

"Yea?"

"Can we lay down for a while? I don't want to talk about this any more."

"Of course we can, Blaine. But I thought you had to go to the bathroom?"

Blaine turned away from him and scooted in his bed a little so that Kurt could fit behind him. His boyfriend took the hint and he felt one arm tuck under his head and the other wrap strongly around his side.

Blaine found his hand and laced them together. He felt a kiss on the back on his neck.

"It can wait. I just want to lay here with you for a little while."

There was another kiss on his neck and the arm around him squeezed tighter, bringing him closer to Kurt.

"I'll still be here."

* * *

**A/N-Let me know what you think so far! Other characters will make appearances next chapter, I just really wanted a Klaine chapter this time around. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys! Thank you for following this story and favoriting it! This chapter is from Burt's perspective...I'm on a bit of a Burt kick, who knows why! Any one else absolutely DIE from all the Klaine loving in the past episode! Loved it! I can't wait until it comes back!**

**- I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Burt heard a car door slam shut and moved to look out the window from his place on the sofa. He heard another door open and then a quiet conversation, and moving the curtain to look outside he was surprised to see not only Kurt, but Blaine as well. Kurt was standing and talking to Blaine who still sat in his seat, his face not quite directed to where Kurt's face was, but it was obvious that that was his intention. Burt felt sadness bubble in his chest, but pushed in aside and walked to open the door.

He watched as Kurt began to help an unsteady Blaine out of the car.

"What's going on?"

Kurt looked up from Blaine's face and smiled at his father, "Blaine needed a breather from his house."

"And does Blaine's mother know that he left?"

Kurt looked over to Blaine pointedly then mouthed, _"Ask him"_ to Burt, but said out loud, "She knows."

Burt looked at his son and then to Blaine confused, before realizing that he was talking about the boy like he wasn't even there. He was blind, not deaf, and he had to remind himself that.

"You're sure it's a good idea for you to be out and about, Blaine?"

Blaine's head shot up towards Burt's voice but he was pretty off to the right from where Burt actually stood. The sadness bubbled again.

"Yes sir. The doctor put these protective bandages, like contacts, on my eyes. He said it would help keep them from getting any worse. He said I don't have any restrictions though…well besides rubbing my eyes, but that's irrelevant in this instance."

Burt looked at the two boys in front of him. Kurt with a protective arm around Blaine's waist and his other, right hand, holding Blaine's right hand for guidance. Blaine was still staring where he thought Burt was, his eyes blood shot and unseeing, and his body giving away how uncomfortable he was feeling.

He nodded, but then realized he'd have to give a verbal acknowledgement for Blaine, "Ok then, come on in. Do you want to stay for dinner? I think Carole is making Chicken and mashed potatoes."

Blaine smiled and although everything about him seemed new. His usual energetic demeanor replaced by one of uncertainty, but that smile. That smile, with too much teeth in the best way possible, told Burt that Blaine was still in there. He was figuring this out but he was still there.

"Thank you sir, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll tell Finn to set two more place settings since we didn't know Kurt was going to be here as well. Come on it."

He made a step to help when Kurt began leading Blaine up the stairs and the boy stumbled a little, but his son looked up at him and shook his head. Burt took a step back and held the door open a little wider, watching as the two slowly, slowly, made their way up the stairs with Kurt giving Blaine short instructions as to how high to lift his leg and when he could put it down again.

Burt noticed that Kurt did not give reassurances or encouraging words to his boyfriend as he imagined Kurt would have done. He wondered briefly if this was something Blaine had asked him not to do, but then they were stepping through the door and the moment was ended.

He clamped a hand over Blaine's shoulder and the boy jumped a little, Burt decided to ignore the movement when he noticed a blush creeping up the kid's cheeks.

"Why don't you two go relax for a while, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

They both nodded and Kurt looked at the couch a few steps away and then towards his room, up ten stairs, before bringing his attention back to Blaine.

"What do you want to do? There's the couch and there's my room," His eyes widened when he realized how that sounded, "That's not what I meant!"

Blaine laughed a little, "Well it's not like we can watch TV anyway."

"Guys…"

Kurt's face turned red, Blaine's was redder.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know you were still there…Oh God! Not that I was serious, because I wasn't! I was—"

"Kid, relax."

A small smile graced Blaine's face, "Yes, sir."

"And stop with the sir, you've been calling me Burt for a few months now."

He just nodded back.

Kurt, thankfully, changed the subject, "How are you feeling about ten stairs?"

Burt could see that he was seriously considering this, he chewed on his bottom lip as he thought, "Yea, let's go upstairs."

Kurt just nodded and started them forward towards the stairs. When they got to the base, he unwrapped himself from Blaine and moved to his left side and waited as Blaine's right hand groped the air until it landed on the banister. They began the slow journey up.

Burt was proud of his son for the patience he showed Blaine and the independence he was allowing the boy to have. When they had reached the fourth step, he realized that it was time to stop hovering and turned to go into the kitchen. Before he walked through the door he called over his shoulder, "And door stays open! Especially now that I know you're not just watching TV!" He smiled to himself when he heard Kurt's groan and Blaine's laugh.

Burt went into the kitchen to tell Carole and Finn that Kurt and Blaine would both be there for dinner before he was told to go watch TV. A few minutes after he had sat down and turned a basketball game on, Finn came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch with him. They were silent for a while, aside from a few cheers and insults directed to the referees, but Burt could feel Finn looking at him every so often.

"What's going on Finn?"

He turned and saw that Finn was yet again looking at him. The boy turned lightly pink but kept the eye contact.

"Uhh…can I ask you something?"

Burt nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Ok, um...It's about Blaine."

"Ok…" He waited but Finn just stared at him, obviously uncomfortable, "What about him?"

"I don't…I don't know how to act around him." He broke the eye contact and stared down at his hands.

"What do you mean? Just act normal."

"Burt he's…" His voice dropped to a whisper, "He's _blind!_"

"I think he knows that Finn."

He looked up once again, "I just don't want to say something stupid and upset him."

"Listen kid. Blaine knows that what happened is terrible, but I'm sure you're going to say something insensitive at some point, not on purpose of course, but this is new to all of us and things are going to happen. I'm sure that Blaine will not be angry if you slip up but I do know that he will be hurt if you avoid things because of this. Just treat him like normal and everything will be fine ok?"

"Yea, ok. Thanks Burt!" He smiled, reassured, and they went back to watching the game.

In retrospect, Burt should have known that dinner would end up not going so well. In the future, if his son brought home a newly blinded boyfriend, he would be sure to take better care in making sure things went more…smoothly.

Burt had called down the boys and returned to the kitchen where he, Carole, and Finn sat waiting. A few minutes later, they entered the kitchen, Kurt smiling at something his boyfriend had said, Blaine obviously trying to not look as uncomfortable as he felt as Kurt led him to his chair.

"Thank you again for letting me stay for dinner." He smiled slightly, his face, surprisingly, pointed towards Carole. He had been there enough to remember their seating arrangements, Burt supposed.

"Oh, honey, we're so glad you could make it! We've missed you at Friday night dinners!"

"Oh! It's Friday, I didn't even realize, I'm so sorry that I'm intruding!"

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's thigh but it was Burt who spoke up, "Don't be crazy, I invited you, Blaine. If we didn't want you here, I wouldn't have asked."

Blaine lowered his head but nodded, "Thanks…I just…The days have been getting away from me, you know?"

"Sure, kid." He was quiet for a moment, "Why don't we eat?"

The air was thick as everyone began eating. All eyes kept going towards Blaine who was currently sliding his hand around the space of the table in front of him, until he felt the fork.

His bottom lip was again caught between his teeth as he sat without moving. Kurt caught Burt's eye. He was mouthing _"talk"_ and moving a finger directed at the three other inhabitants of the kitchen.

"Finn, isn't your senior game for football coming up soon?" Carole spoke up after a few seconds.

"Oh yea!"

He started to speak and while Burt listened, he was still able to watch the interaction between Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt held Blaine's hand that had the fork in it and would move it so that the fork was in the mashed potatoes before whispering and when Blaine nodded, he moved on to the chicken, that had already been sliced (Carole had done this on all of their places and even though Blaine wouldn't be able to see that, Burt loved her even more for it.) and finally the corn and green beans. Once he had gone through the food, Kurt then took his other hand and guided it to where his glass of Coke was, Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed him on the cheek and went back to his own food.

When Kurt's eyes caught his own, Burt just winked at him and went back to eating his own food.

Things seemed to be going fine, Blaine was not as involved in the conversation as he once was, and when he would lower his fork to only hit the plate he would wince and be covered in a blush, but things seemed like they were going pretty well.

Blaine reached, slowly as he did most things now, for his glass of soda. As he made contact, the glass began to tip, but Blaine caught it happening and held it more securely. Burt let out a soft sigh of relief and turned back to Carole's story of a crazy patient she had encountered at work today.

Suddenly, there was a thump and then the sound of glass breaking. Burt turned and saw that Blaine's pants and the bottom of his shirt were soaked with soda. The boy remained still, his mouth opened a little, and his hand still hovering in front of the table. Burt noted that he must have misjudged where the table was and just let the glass go. Before anyone could react, Blaine had slid his chair back and had kneeled onto the ground.

"I'm…I'm so sorry I— ow—I can't believe that just happened"

He was rambling, he was trying to pick up glass without being able to see it and kept cutting his fingers, but he didn't stop trying.

Finally, the rest of the table began to react.

"Honey not with your hands, just leave it, I'll get a broom." Carole left the room.

Kurt kneeled next to him and put a hand on his back.

"Blaine, really just let it be, we'll clean it up." Burt attempted to stop his movements, but they continued.

Finn said nothing.

Kurt moved his hand from his back and placed on hand on each of Blaine's wrists and pulled his hands away from the glass, "You need to stop."

"Kurt, please, just…let me do this."

"No."

He tried to pull away from Kurt's grip, "I can do it, ok? Just let me clean this up."

"You can't, Blaine. You're going to hurt yourself."

Tears began to escape his eyes and he held them shut tightly, "I can…please"

Kurt hugged his boyfriend but said nothing more. When Carole returned with the broom, Kurt helped Blaine up and walked him to the bathroom to care for his bleeding fingers, the boy was still whimpering, his breathe ragged.

After the glass was cleaned up, Burt, Carole, and Finn sat once again at the table, but there was no conversation. Soon, Kurt came back into the room without Blaine.

"I'm going to bring Blaine back to his house if that's alright?"

"He doesn't want to stay for dessert?" Carole looked at him sadly.

"I think he just needs to go back, he's a little embarrassed."

"Sure, kid. But tell him there's nothing to be embarrassed about and that he's welcome any time he wants to come over, ok?"

Kurt nodded to his father and walked out the door. He looked tired, Burt decided. He would talk to Kurt about it when he got home later.

When he heard the front door close, Burt got up from the table and walked over to the window he had watched them from earlier that afternoon. As Kurt shut Blaine's door, the boy's head remained faced down and he wiped away a stray tear. The sadness once again bubbled within him.

After Kurt got into the car and closed the door, he turned to Blaine and lifted his chin so that the other boy was faced in his direction. He said something that looked a lot like _I love you_ and then leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled back, Kurt cupped his cheek and a smile danced on Blaine's lips before he said something back, probably _I love you too._ Kurt placed another short kiss on the boy's lips then turned to start the car and back it out of the driveway.

The sadness ebbed. Kurt was there.

* * *

**Please comment, I'd especially love to know what you thought of this chapter! See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you all for commenting, favoriting, and following! It makes me so happy each time I get a notification! This chapter moves ahead a little to the next week because I didn't want to have this keep dragging in the day by day! Please let me know if you think it's too much or if I should be going faster…or really anything you're thinking!**

**-I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kurt jogged up to the Anderson's front door and quickly rang the bell. He turned and looked out over the front yard as snow quietly fell. It had been unseasonably warm, so everyone was wondering if this was the start of the real winter. While Kurt normally despised when it snowed, because it meant the roads would be covered in black slush for days, this was one of those dustings that would never accumulate.

"Oh Kurt, nice to see you," Maria Anderson said as she opened the door quickly to allow him to enter, "Come in, dear."

Kurt dried his sneakers on the mat outside the door then stepped into the warm home, "I can't believe it took so long to start snowing this year."

"Oh I know! The weather man said next week is when we'll really get hit."

Kurt smiled at her but then looked around a little, "How is he?" His voice dropped just a little.

Mrs. Anderson's smile dropped slightly and the tiniest bit of emotion crept into her eyes, "He's how he always is since this happened; he's sad. We had the appointment with the doctor today, I'm sure he told you, and well…I'm sure he'll tell you about it."

Kurt nodded a little, his heart and mind racing at what the doctor could've said, "Can I see him now?"

"Of course, he's in the backyard."

"The backyard? Why?"

"Well, we got back and he just wanted to go out there, made me bring him out onto the grass then told me to leave. It's only been about twenty minutes…maybe you can convince him to come in. I'll make hot chocolate, you can watch a movie…something fun…and _inside."_

He laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

Keeping his jacket, scarf, and hat on, he walked to the back door and looked out the glass for a moment. Blaine was in the center of the yard, lying on his back with his eyes closed. His arms were thrown out straight from his sides and while his left leg was flat on the ground, his right was bent with his foot on the ground.

He quietly slid the door open, stepped outside, and closed it just as quietly. When he was less then a foot away from Blaine, he stopped and looked at his boyfriend's face. It appeared to be neutral, but Kurt knew Blaine better. He saw the tiniest piece of his bottom lip snagged between his teeth. He saw his eyebrows just a little closer to each other then they normally were. He looked neutral but there were a million thoughts going through that gorgeous head of his.

"I love days like this," Kurt stayed quiet and kept on looking at him.

Blaine sighed, "Did my mom tell you about the doctor appointment?"

Kurt's head tilted in amusement and a small smile played at his lips, "How'd you know it was me?"

His face moved just a fraction towards Kurt's voice, "I always know when you're around."

"How?"

One side of his mouth quirked up in an uneven smile, "I don't know…I can just…sense you, or something."

Kurt's smile widened, "That's so cheesy."

A laugh bubbled out of Blaine, "You love when I'm cheesy."

"I do…So, any particular reason you're laying on the ground in January as it snows?"

"Ever notice how quiet it is when it snows?"

Kurt looked up at the sky then around the yard before settling his gaze back on his boyfriend, "I always thought it was eerie."

"No, it's beautiful."

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together, "Blaine—"

"It's going to be like negatives."

"What?"

"After the surgery…he said it's going to be like seeing through photo negatives. Dark and fuzzy."

"But you'll be able to see?"

"I'll be legally blind for the rest of my life, Kurt."

Kurt walked the rest of the way to Blaine and carefully sat down, making sure not to sit anywhere too wet and definitely not muddy. He took his hand and held it tightly, "You'll be able to see."

Blaine opened his eyes for a moment, Kurt saw the broken blood vessels but the hazel irises were still the same and too quickly, for his taste, they were closed again, "I know it's selfish and I sound petty and ridiculous. I know I'm just feeling sorry for myself but God Kurt…I just want to be able to see. I want to be able actually see!" He sat up and faced where he thought Kurt was, his eyes opening again but then they were downcast, "I want to look at you and be able to know what the exact color of blue your eyes are, and I want to see the blush on your cheeks when I tell you you're beautiful," His hand reached out towards Kurt a little as though he was going to place it on Kurt's cheek but then it dropped back into his lap, "There so much I'm going to miss, so much and I—" His voice cracked a little and was thick with emotion but Kurt stayed quiet, "I want glee club and New York and you…I want to get married and be able to see how amazing the wedding looks, to be able to see our kids and know what they really truly look like! I just want...I want…" And then the tears began to fall.

Kurt moved next to him and held him, "I know you do," he spoke quietly, his own tears falling silently, wishing he could give Blaine all of that, "It won't be the same, but Blaine, it won't be all bad either. New York will still happen, you and me? Of course that will happen. Baby, we'll get married and I'll describe every detail from the flowers to Finn trying to wear white socks with his tux," Blaine laughed a little, his crying quieting, "As for our babies, jeeze Blaine, you'll know the exact shade of each hair on their heads, the exact shade of whatever is in their diaper, as you change them of course. Baby you'll know it all. I'm going to be there with you always, I'll see for you when you can't get the right shade. I'm not going anywhere. Maybe you'll have to change some plans, and no this won't be perfect but Blaine, you're going to be able to see! Even as a negative, you won't be stuck in this black cloud forever." He kissed Blaine over the hat on his head.

Blaine squeezed into Kurt a little tighter, "I love you so much."

"I will love you forever," He breathed in deeply, Blaine's body wash, and shampoo, and just the organic smell of him engulfing Kurt's senses, "Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

**A/N- I know this is short, this idea just popped into my head, the snow and Blaine just laying in the backyard. The next chapter will get the story moving and will be longer! Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So I hope you enjoy this next chapter! The New Directions makes an appearance finally and I hope I did alright with portraying some of them! Thank you again for your continued support and I would love to hear what you think of this chapter!**

**-I don't own anything from Glee!**

* * *

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed with enough force that his sleeping boyfriend's body bounced a little. A low moan of annoyance came out of Blaine as he snuggled further into the blanket cocoon he had created, his head digging into his pillow as his face was directed away from Kurt.

"Blaiiinnnne." Kurt whined playfully. He kneeled next to his boyfriend's body and pulled at his shoulder until he flipped over, lying on his back. Blaine picked up his pillow and placed it over his face, eyes still closed.

Kurt straddled Blaine's waist and pulled the pillow away from his face, kissing him sweetly, "Time to wake up."

"What time is it?" He asked through a yawn.

Kurt looked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand, "10:00, way too late to still be sleeping."

He reached up towards Kurt and with a little fumbling, pulled him down so that he was laying on him with his head on Blaine's chest.

"Blaine?" Kurt smiled as Blaine began to rub up and down his back soothingly.

"Shhh."

Kurt laughed and sat up, "Nope, it's time to get up."

"But whyyy?" He whined, "I have my surgery tomorrow, today I should be able to do anything I want today." He stuck his bottom lip out, but with his eyes closed Kurt was able to resist.

"That is exactly why we are getting up and going out. It is time for you to face the world again!"

His eyes finally did open, unseeing, and Kurt was still shocked every time he saw the broken blood vessels. His anger surged for a moment at Sebastian, at the other Warblers who didn't even stick around as their friend, their "brother" lay in pain. Blaine had mentioned them a few times, but it seemed as though he wasn't prepared to fully deal with that aspect of the attack yet; that his friends were behind this. Kurt's phone had numerous messages from the guys and he knew Blaine's did as well, but when he asked his boyfriend what he should say, Blaine's face would grow dark and sad and Kurt would eventually change the subject. They would talk about it when he was ready to face it.

Blaine's eyebrows came together in confusion, his hands resting on Kurt's thighs, "What do you mean face the world? We've gone out a few times to your house, a store or two."

"Yes, but there's a whole group of people who are dying to see you, you might remember them, they're a crazy bunch, break out in song randomly."

Blaine closed his eyes again and turned his head to the side.

"Hey," Kurt softly strokes Blaine's cheekbone, "What is it?"

Blaine sighs but faces back towards Kurt's voice, "It's just…I don't know if I want them to see me like this. I feel so helpless and I don't want to know that they pity me because of this."

Kurt takes his hands that are sitting on his thighs and entwines then with his own, "Blaine, they're your friends. They were all there when it happened and have been driving me nuts asking about you. I know this is hard for you, but you can't just disappear from the world."

"I know. I just kind of hoped no one would notice."

He squeezed Blaine's hands and leaned down to kiss him once again, leaning back only a few inches before speaking, "There's no way anyone could not notice that you were gone." They stayed there softly kissing for a few minutes before Kurt pulled away and jumped out of bed before Blaine could pull him back, "Nope! Time to get up and showered and dressed."

Blaine stretched his muscles out and then slowly got out of bed. Kurt walked with him to the bathroom, letting him lead the way now that he had gotten more used to getting around without his sight, and got a towel out for him along with boxers and an undershirt to change into.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine found his way back to his bedroom, using the wall as a guide.

"So, handsome, what are you going to wear for your fabulous reemergence into society?" Kurt walked up to him and rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's arms.

"I don't know what are you going to pick out? It's not like I can see it anyway."

Kurt smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come here, I have to show you something." The excitement in his voice made Blaine smile.

"What is it?"

Kurt stopped him and pulled on his arm so that it was reaching out, "Feel!"

Blaine's hand was met with air the first time he swiped but then he felt a sleeve of a shirt and ran his hand down the length of it, "Kurt what—" His fingers fell on something in side the sleeve cuff, "What is that?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Umm," He felt five little points in a circle-like shape, "Is it a star?"

"Yes! Ok, feel another one!"

Blaine went through shirt after shirt and then through his pants, some had stars like the first shirt, then there were circles, or triangles. Most of the pants had more then one shape.

"Kurt, what is this?"

"I know you hate feeling like you have to rely on everyone. I wanted you to be able to get dressed on your own. The shapes correspond with the pants that work together. Obviously some of your pants can go with different styles, so there are more than one shape."

Blaine turned to Kurt, tears in his eyes, "You—" He reached and found his boyfriend's shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug, "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby, so much," He murmured in Blaine's ear then pulled back and turned him back towards the closet, "Now come on and get dressed. We have to meet everyone at the park in twenty minutes."

* * *

Kurt pulled up to a parking spot overlooking the picnic spot the New Directions had already set up with blankets and some food. Finn, Puck, and Rory were messing around passing a Frisbee, but the rest of the group was sitting around chatting. Mercedes looked up and waved causing the rest of the group to stop what they were doing and wave excitedly towards the two boys, Kurt waved back then looked at Blaine.

"Ready for this?"

Blaine's head dropped down, "No…Kurt, this is going to be so awkward."

"It is not. These are your friends, they love you!"

"That doesn't mean it's not going to be awkward when I'm stumbling around and am being dragged everywhere so I don't fall or break something."

"Blaine, ok yes, it _might_ be awkward at first with everyone getting used to this, it's not going to be perfect, but they all mean well." Kurt looked back to the group, a few of the girls were waving them to get out of the car, he put up a finger telling them to hold on, "If it gets to be too much, we can leave. I'll stay with you the whole time, I promise."

Blaine shook his head then looked to Kurt's direction, his yellow Ray Bans slipping a little from the movement but he pushed them back up, "I don't want you to have to…" He put his hand up, knowing Kurt was about to protest and Kurt smiled wide at the fact that even if he couldn't see, he still knew exactly what was going on in his mind, "I know it's not about having to, but Kurt, I want you to have fun and hang out and not have to babysit me…promise me, Kurt."

He grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed, "I promise."

They got out of the car and walked towards their friends. Things _were_ awkward at first, everyone was just standing around, unsure of what to say, until finally Santana broke the silence.

"Jeeze Blaine, I know your blind and all but did you actually fall into a rainbow because you are wearing almost every single color here."

The group was silent, mouths hanging open that Santana would be so blunt.

In less than a moment Blaine was cracking up, "Is it that bad? Kurt let me dress myself today." He patted his hands down the material of his sweater, smiling.

"It's just hideous, and I know I suggested a gelervention, but holy Frodo, who knew you were Borat's long lost cousin with that hair! What did Hummel think you'd miss your hair and get it in your eyes?"

"Santana!" Rachel gasped.

"What I'm not supposed to point out how ridiculous he looks? He can't see, someone has to be honest."

But Blaine just continued to laugh, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. Kurt giggled beside him and grabbed his hand, squeezing a little and smiling a little wider at Santana for breaking the ice, though he did point out to Blaine that he wouldn't have let him leave the house if he actually looked bad, he had an image to maintain after all. Blaine just smiled and kissed his cheek.

After that, everyone seemed to settle into different activities. Kurt led Blaine over to the blanket in a sunny spot by Tina, Mike, Britney, and Santana, it was a warmer day but there was still a chill in the air. He kissed his forehead then walked a few feet away to where Rachel and Mercedes were looking through gossip magazines.

He looked over when he heard Britney asking Blaine why he wouldn't look at her, and after he explained why he couldn't see, she told him that he was an extra special unicorn because not only did he know he was magic, but he could be magical without even seeing where he was spreading it all so he gave everyone magic.

After that, Kurt only looked every so often. When he did check in on his boyfriend, he was happy to see that Blaine was smiling honestly and laughing much more then he had in the past couple of weeks since the slushy incident.

When it started to get darker, and thereby colder, Sam and Puck started a fire in a fire pit a little bit away from where they had been set up. Kurt ran to the car and grabbed some extra blankets he had brought with him, as well as his and Blaine's jackets that they hadn't even needed today, apparently the snow storm that had passed a few days before didn't forebode colder weather coming. He helped Blaine into his jacket, more out of chivalry than him actually needing help, and then walked hand in hand with Blaine to the fire pit. Finn left room for the two of them besides him on the log and they sat close together, Blaine's arm snug around Kurt's waist. He still had his sunglasses on, even if it was getting dark, having explained to Kurt that while he was comfortable with Kurt seeing what his eyes currently looked like, he didn't want anyone else to see it. If anyone cared, they didn't mention it.

Stories started being told, Sam did impressions that were spot on, but then a quiet moment set into the group. Everyone seemed to be staring into the fire, reflecting.

Finn had been stealing glances of Blaine on the other side of Kurt all night, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder and his hand rubbing up and down his side. He felt like he had to say something. Felt as if not protecting Blaine was and extension of not protecting Kurt.

"I still can't believe this happened to you, man."

There was a chorus of sad agreement in various noises. Kurt turned his head slightly and placed a kiss on Blaine's head, over the curls that were starting to get wilder as the night progressed.

He sighed and moved his head up, "Yea, well…things happen right?" He tried to smile but Kurt thought it looked more like a grimace. His hand had stopped moving along his side as soon as Finn had spoken.

"We all feel bad that we didn't stop it from happening." Mercedes said quietly.

"I don't think anyone saw it coming, he pulled it out of no where." Sam agreed with her.

"I just don't understand why they would want to do that to you, Blaine. I thought they were your friends?" Tina meekly pointed out.

"It was obviously an attempt to silence one of our star performers." Rachel confidently stated.

Kurt's heart sank. Blaine had been avoiding this topic for so long and now the whole group was talking about it. He felt like he had to speak up, "Guys, the slushy wasn't meant for Blaine, Sebastian meant for it to hit me."

They all looked at him in confusion, no one had seen Blaine jumping in front of Kurt, pushing him away, they only saw him hitting the floor yelling in pain.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn said angrily.

"Yea, that doesn't make it better, but it kind of makes Blaine badass." Puck said smiling a little.

"It makes it worse." Blaine's voice was angry.

Kurt turned a little to look at him, "How does it make it worse? They weren't trying to hurt you Blaine."

"That is exactly what they were trying to do!" His voice rose in anger but at the collective gasp of a group who had barely ever seen Blaine anything but friendly, he lowered it again before continuing, "They knew nothing would hurt me more than to hurt you. They knew what that would do to me."

Kurt put his hand up to Blaine's cheek and the boy moved into the touch, "Thank you for that. You are so stupid for it, but thank you for loving me enough to push me out of the way. I'm so sorry that this happened because of me."

Blaine smiled a little, "I'm not. I would do it again and again. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." He leaned forward and they kissed quickly, realizing that they were not alone. Even though they knew they were safe to show some affection within this group, having that many eyes on you is pretty intimidating.

Santana made a gagging noise, "Only you two could turn this into a love story. I, on the other hand, got some revenge."

Santana proceeded to tell the story of how she obviously kicked Sebastian's ass at a sing-off, but also how with the help of Artie, got him to confess to putting rock salt in the slushy. She played the evidence to the group and walked over to Blaine.

In a very non-Santana-like move, she grabbed his hand, put the tape recorder in it and then leaned down and whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and walking back to where she was sitting with Britney. Blaine laughed and smiled sweetly, putting the recorder in his pocket.

The group continued talking for a while until it got too damp and cold to stay outside and everyone began collecting their things to leave. One by one, each person gave Blaine a hug and soon he and Kurt were sitting back in the car, driving back to Blaine's house.

"So was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Kurt smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing a little.

"It was great, thank you for convincing me to go. I think I really needed that...I am so glad that you knew that I did." He smiled in the sideways kind of way that he did sometimes.

"I think you needed to be reminded that you had people, that this wasn't the end of everything."

"I think you're right."

They were quiet for a few minutes, Blaine humming along with the radio. When they stopped at a red light, Kurt turned a little to look at him.

"Are you going to give your mom the tape recorder of Sebastian?"

His eyebrows squeezed in thought, "I don't know. On the one hand, I want him to pay for this…on the other, if I do, I'm getting them all in some kind of trouble. I am angry, Kurt, I am but…Those were the guys who helped me break out of the scared little kid who got beat up and who showed me that I had some kind of potential. I just…I need to think about it, at least until after the surgery."

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement and gave him a questioning glance that he couldn't see, "So what did Santana have to say when she whispered in your ear?" He turned back to the road as the light turned green.

Blaine gave a real grin at that, "She said, 'I hope your using the pity card to get into Hummel's pants whenever you want.'"

Kurt snorted, "Only Santana. It looks like she's being sweet but really she's the devil in disguise."

Blaine laughed a little and Kurt thought it was the greatest sound he'd heard in a long time.

Comfortable silence engulfed the car again.

"You do feel bad for me don't you?" Kurt look to see Blaine once again with his lip popped out, "Your poor blind boyfriend."

"Oh God, Blaine…really?" Kurt playfully slapped him in the arm laughing, then grabbed his hand again and kissed it but Blaine was still staring at him with that face, "Oh fine, yes…yes I feel _so_ bad for my poor blind boyfriend, how ever can I make you feel better?"

Blaine grinned, and really, Kurt would do anything to keep it on his face.

* * *

**A/N- Again, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for your continued support through favorites, follows, and reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Please let me know if there is anything I am missing that you'd like to see or if you like/dislike the chapter! **

**-I don't own anything from Glee!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"At least you won't be able to see it when they stick the needle in your hand, that's the worst part."

Kurt stared up at his stepbrother, mouth agape, dumbfounded, "Seriously, Finn?"

He looked confused from Blaine to Kurt, "What? I hate needles."

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry Blaine." He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's thin waist.

Blaine smiled goofily at no one in particular and with his hair gel free as it had been since the accident, he looked considerably younger than dapper Blaine, "That's ok, it's true, the IV is the worst part." He laughed lightly, adjusting the sunglasses that were slipping down his face.

Finn smiled and looked at Kurt, "See dude, Blaine knows how it is." He looked back to the blind boy and stuck his hand out in a fist waiting for a fist bump.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smirked at Finn's confused face, "Finn…seriously?"

"What?" Blaine and Finn both asked at the same time, turning towards Kurt.

Kurt sighed and squeezed Blaine's side a little, "Finn is trying to fist bump you. He's aware that you can't see a needle but unaware that you wouldn't be able to see his outstretched fist."

Finn's cheeks pinked in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry dude." He dropped his hand.

Blaine smiled sheepishly, "No problem," He stuck out his fist, "Let's do this, explosion and all."

They pounded fists and made a noise to simulate an explosion and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his eyes at how dorky his boyfriend was.

"Alright man, well good luck today, everyone in the New Directions is behind you." He leaned forward and side hugged the boy.

"Thanks Finn, and thank everyone else too."

"I will, Kurt I'll meet you in the car?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a minute," He waited for his stepbrother to walk towards the car and then turned back to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms completely around him and then pulling back to talk to him, "How are you doing?"

Blaine shrugged, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I'm…I don't know, I just really hope this works."

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it, "I can stay if you want me to? I'm pretty sure my dad made Finn drive me so that I had to go to school, but I can get him to cover for me…I did see his internet porn collection, I can use that as blackmail?"

He laughed, "No, no, I'll be fine. Plus, you'll just be in the waiting room with my parents, not very fun. You'll come by after school though?"

"Of course, your mom said you should be home by two, I already told Mr. Shue that I won't be in glee and Finn is getting a ride from Rachel."

"Ok, good." He squeezed Kurt's hand again and he could tell that the other boy was much more nervous than he was trying to act.

"You're going to be fine, they know what they're doing and no matter what the outcome, I love you and I'm here, right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Right."

"Good. Ok, I should get going." He leaned forward and engulfed him in a hug once again, knowing that if he didn't leave now he would stay on the porch all day. When he pulled away, he leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled away, he pulled the sunglasses off and just stared at his face and into his unseeing eyes for hopefully the last time, "Good luck, baby, I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, _see_ you soon." He winked.

Kurt laughed and placed the glasses back on Blaine's face, "You are such a dork," He leaned in and kissed him once more, squeezed his hand, and walked away.

* * *

Kurt sat in his last period tapping his pen against the desk anxiously. There were ten minutes left of history and Mr. Shue had given them the last twenty minutes of class as free time to begin their homework, which of course meant that everyone was sitting around talking. Kurt had attempted to start his work, hoping that the time passed more quickly, but he could barely focus on anything with thoughts of Blaine circling his mind.

"Dude, I know you're my boy now, but I will kick your ass if you don't stop tapping that pen."

Kurt glared at him, "I am not your _boy_ and do _not_ refer to me as _dude_! I'm just nervous and I need this class to be over."

"Nervous? About what?"

"Noah, we literally had this conversation yesterday."

"And I told you not to call me that yesterday but you've seemed to forgotten…it's Puck, man."

"Whatever."

"So what has you worried? Is this some chick thing?"

"Seriously? Blaine is getting surgery today…on his eyes, if you recall you were there when the Warblers threw a slushy in his face."

"Oh man, that's today?"

"Yes, Noah, that is today. And I am going to see him right after this stupid class ends. I haven't heard from him at all, I was hoping at least he'd have his mother call or text or something, but he should've been out for a while now and at home for at least an hour and still nothing."

"Maybe he's out of it, they probably gave his some great drugs."

Kurt sighed, "Yea probably, but still, it's making me anxious."

Puck raised his hand.

"Yes, Puck?"

"Mr. Shue can I talk to you outside? In private."

Mr. Shue nodded but looked just as confused as Kurt. When the two men left the room, he looked back to the clock…still five minutes.

"Kurt, can you please come out here? Bring your things."

Kurt looked up confused but walked towards the door. As Puck walked back to his seat he nodded at him.

"Yes Mr. Shue?"

"Puck said that you hadn't heard from Blaine or his family?"

"No, he should've been out for a while, but I haven't."

"Have a nice day, give Blaine our best."

Before Kurt could respond, Mr. Shue had walked back into the room and closed the door. It wasn't a lot of time, but he would forever be thankful for Noah… he might even start calling him Puck as a thank you…maybe only once, but that would still be big coming from him. Kurt walked quickly to his car and as he began pulling his car out of the parking lot, he heard the final bell ring.

* * *

Kurt jumped out of the car as soon as he was in park and after a quick struggle pulling the key out of the ignition. He quickly ran up the walkway and rang the doorbell before beginning to tap his foot impatiently, only stopping when the door opened a minute later.

Mrs. Anderson smiled kindly at him, "Kurt, I didn't expect you'd be here so quickly, I hope you drove safely."

"Yes ma'am. How is he doing?" He couldn't bother with small talk at the moment.

"Come on in and you can see for yourself," he stepped through the door and waited for her to close it. When she did she looked at him for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder, "Relax dear, he's doing fine. The doctors said that everything went well and that when he gets the bandages off on Friday we will know how well it worked."

"That's only five days."

"Yes, he said that by Friday things would have been healed enough for him to take the bandages off, but that at night he'll have to wear protective goggles so that he does not rub them. He'll have to be very careful for a while, about six months before he can even think about touching them. Of course he'll only have to wear the goggles for a few weeks, but by the time he can stop we will know the end result. Friday, though, we will know what level of blindness we are working with."

He let out a sigh of relief, "I thought we wouldn't know for a while."

She smiled.

"Kurt, hello."

He looked up to see Mr. Anderson, a man in which Blaine did not get his height from, staring at him not unkindly.

"Hello, sir. I just came by to check on Blaine."

He smiled slightly, "I figured as much. Marie said that you've been bringing him homework and helping him complete it so he does not get too far behind. I appreciate that as I'm sure Blaine will when he is ready to return to school."

"Yes sir, I didn't want him to have to repeat his junior year over again when he's already upset about me graduating a year before him as it is."

"Well go ahead and go see him, I'm sure this is torture when you know he's right upstairs."

"Thank you sir." He smiled and shook his hand before walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, Kurt?"

He turned and looked at Mrs. Anderson.

"Don't let him try and stay awake. He's been fighting sleep since he's gotten home because he knows you're coming, but the doctor said it's best if he sleeps, as it will heal his eyes more quickly. He's also on heavy pain medications that he's fighting by not sleeping. I know you boys want to visit but see if you can't get him to sleep for a while."

"Of course." He smiled and continued up the stairs and down the hall until he stood outside Blaine's door.

After taking a deep breath, he knocked quietly and heard a faint 'come in' from the other side.

Blaine was sitting up in bed, heavy gauze wrapped around his head and covering his eyes. He kept shifting every few seconds and Kurt knew it was not because he was uncomfortable, but because he was attempting to stay awake.

"Hey." He whispered, unsure as to why.

Blaine's mouth turned up in a tired smile, "Kurt! I'm so glad you're here finally."

He walked into the room and sat on the side of Blaine's bed, "How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" He rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's arm soothingly.

He shook his head a little, "No, I'm just tired really. I've been waiting for you to get here. I feel like I've been waiting for forever."

"I was so worried all day."

Blaine yawned, "My mom would've called you if something happened…she told you that this morning."

"I know I just can't help but worry about you still. Always will so get used to it."

He laughed, "Well in that case," Another yawn snuck in, "In that case I better not do anything too daring."

"Ok Evil Kanival, why don't you lay down and rest a little."

"You just got here, I want to talk to you." He whined.

Kurt moved to push him down into a laying position. Blaine didn't fight him, but he did scoot towards the middle of the bed once he was laying and lifted the blankets as and invitation that Kurt readily accepted. Kurt lay on his back and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair as he curled into him, pulling another yawn from the boy.

"That's no fair, you know I can't stay awake when you do that."

"Stop trying then," He smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead above the gauze, "I love you and I'm so glad you're ok."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too."

Kurt hugged him a little closer but continued to twirl Blaine's hair even when his breath had evened out and his body became heavy against his.

He stared at his boyfriend, looking so small and pale with thick white gauze wrapped around his head and eyes multiple times and a curly mop of hair bunched up and sticking out above it. He had thought about his future countless times and it had always included Blaine. Even now, he saw Blaine there, but he had read the pamphlets given to Blaine that he couldn't see; information of schools for the blind and Seeing Eye dogs. He wanted nothing more than to give Blaine the future that he deserved, but he was constantly worried that he didn't know how to now. What if the surgery hadn't worked and Blaine would be completely blind for the rest of his life. He would never leave him, of course, he loved him no matter what, but how would a blind Blaine, even if it was not completely blind, get around New York City even with a seeing eye dog or a cane. How would he graduate high school or get into college if he had to learn a completely new language. No, Kurt would never leave Blaine, but he worried as he told his boyfriend he did. Not only about whether the surgery had worked, but also about how his life would continue after this.

Life would never be the same for either of them and even though Kurt would do anything in his power to make sure that Blaine could have and do everything he dreamed, he knew that they were going to be traveling down a tough road. He also knew, though, that if anyone could do it that Blaine could and that he would be there to remind him of that everyday.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. I realize that it's been quite a while for both this story and FAAD, however I just haven't been inspired and I don't want to just put something on here to just get it out. I really do appologize though hope you enjoy this one! Please comment and let me know what you thought!**

**-I don't own anything from Glee!**

**Chapter 7**

It had been a long five days. Everyday after school Kurt would find his way to Blaine's house. Kurt thought back to the beginning of the week and how five days seemed like nothing. That was not the case.

**Day 1**

The day after Blaine's surgery, he was able to take the heavy gauze off his head. He still had two gauze patches that sat over his eyes, keeping them closed, but now they were held there by medical tape. With the disappearance of the gauze went the pain medication in combination to the numbing drops that had been in his eyes the day before and in its place, pain.

"Blaine what can I do?" Kurt rubbed up and down his arm soothingly.

"It just hurts so bad. I feel like there's glass in my eye!" The pain was thick in his voice.

He still had some medicine to cut the sharper feelings of pain, but without the numbing drops the surgeon had placed in his eyes sometime before wrapping the gauze, Blaine had woken up a little after 3 am and had not falling back asleep since.

The only thing worse than a Blaine in pain was a tired Blaine in pain. Kurt's boyfriend seemed to lose all sense of his usual dapper self and instead turned into a whiny five year old when he was tired.

"Kuurrrrt."

He stifled a laugh watching his boyfriend constantly shifting unable to get into a comfortable position. He didn't think it was funny that he was in pain, but he couldn't help but find Blaine completely adorable when he was exhausted and huffy with his curls sticking up at all ends in a frizzy mess.

He leaned forward and kissed Blaine's cheek before leaning close to his ear to whisper, "I'm sure I can think of something that will wear you out and take your mind off the pain."

Blaine's head shot towards his direction as if he could see him and a smirk played on his lips.

**Day 2**

"I can't sit here any more!"

"It's been two days Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes as his boyfriend huffed.

"I want to go somewhere."

"You're mom said to wait until tomorrow to leave the house."

"Kurt, I'm going crazy."

"Blaine, you're being dramatic."

Restless Blaine came out quicker than Kurt thought he would. He knew Blaine's eyes had quickly taken a turn for itchy, so the less he had to do, the more the itching bugged him.

"You don't understand, I need to get out of here for a while." He reached up towards the gauze.

"Don't touch," Blaine lowered his hand, "Why don't I read a book to you?"

"I'm going to lose my mind."

"Listen to music?"

Blaine huffed and flopped backwards on his bed, Kurt laughed a little but took pity on his boyfriend, but only so much.

"We can go in the backyard but that is as far as it gets, yea?"

Blaine sighed, "Yes, mom."

"Hey, we can just stay in your room?"

Blaine sat up quickly and found the crook of Kurt's arm, allowing him to lead them outside. They sat on the chair swing together and Kurt hummed.

**Day 3**

Kurt loved Blaine more than anything, but he needed backup. Though he hated to admit it, he knew that with other people there, Blaine would be less likely to feel the urge to share every complaint he felt. It's not that he didn't think his boyfriend deserved all the sympathy in the world, or that he didn't think Blaine was in pain and as uncomfortable as he said he was, it was just a lot to be with, all the time, for hours at a time. Added to that, there was nothing Kurt could do to help his boyfriend. That's how, after school on Wednesday, he found himself having ice cream with Blaine, Rachel and Finn.

"Everyone misses you, Blaine."

His hand squeezed Kurt's a little tighter from where it was holding his under the table as Rachel spoke, "I miss all you guys too."

"Do you think you'll be back in time for regionals, it's in a few—Ow! Hey!"

Kurt and Rachel kicked him from two different angles; they were both glaring at him. He looked at both of them confused then to Blaine where he sat with his head facing down, "Oh, sorry man I didn't mean…well maybe you could just watch then," His eyes went wide, "I don't mean watch because I know you can't see, I just mean—Ow!"

"Just stop, Finn." Rachel lightly chastised then looked sadly at her friend.

Kurt turned towards Blaine; now wishing he hadn't brought the other couple seeing how upset Blaine was, "Blaine."

He shook his head a little, Kurt tried to squeeze the hand that had gone lax in his own, "Sweetie, Finn didn't mean to upset you."

"Yea, I'm sorry."

Blaine lifted his head and shook it a little again, "No, I know, it's ok. Sometimes it just hits me that it's all really over, you know."

Kurt bit his lip trying to find the words. In all honestly he didn't know if what he was saying was true. The surgery could have not worked at all or there could've been some kind of miracle or anything in between and he didn't want to lie to Blaine when anything he said would be a guess.

He leaned in close to his boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug before speaking softly, "We don't know what's going to happen yet, but even if parts of what you had planned are not able to happen I will be here and I will help you figure out new plans. You are amazing and we will figure everything out, ok?"

Blaine nodded from where his head was resting against Kurt's. The two couple's chatting once again but Blaine stayed mostly quiet for the rest of the afternoon unless directly addressed.

**Day 4**

Blaine had told Kurt that most of the pain had faded to a dull throb and that his eyes felt more like they had sand in them then anything. Although he was happy to hear that his boyfriend was not in as much pain, Blaine had been pretty quiet since Kurt had arrived that afternoon. They were currently laying on Blaine's bed, Kurt on his back and Blaine on his side laying with his head on Kurt's chest and his arm loosely thrown over his waist, one of his legs mixed between Kurt's.

"Do you want to take a ride?" Kurt broke the easy silence that had spanned over twenty minutes.

"No, I don't think so." His voice was low.

"Come on, we can go to my house, have dinner with my family. Carole misses you, she was just telling me so today."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

He sighed, "Last time I had dinner at your house I broke a glass and made a mess before leaving early because I was crying."

Kurt tightened his arm resting around Blaine and leaned up to kiss the top of his head, "You know you don't have to be embarrassed, right? They love you Blaine and that wasn't your fault."

"Maybe another time."

"Ok…Blaine?"

"Yea?"

"Please tell me what's wrong."

He was silent for over a minute. Kurt was sure he wasn't going to answer and was about to tell him that he didn't have to when Blaine started to talk.

"I'm scared."

He began to rub his arm up and down his back and side, "About tomorrow?"

"No...well yes, but not just about that."

"Then what else?"

He sighed again, "It's just…Kurt I've just had so much riding on my dream of going to New York and becoming a performer. I know I'm being petty about being upset about this but—"

"It's not petty."

"Thanks…but I just feel like I'm putting everything on tomorrow's outcome when really it doesn't even matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because no matter if I'm permanently blind or get some vision back it won't be enough. I don't mean to sound like I won't be grateful if I can see again, even if it's not very well, but really…I'll never get my dream. I'll never perform on Broadway or even in a terrible student musical. I'll never be who I planned and dreamed about being for so long. I know that I have other things and that I'll figure something else, but I just kind of feel like I lost who I am."

Kurt turned on his side so that they were facing each other and he chastely kissed Blaine before moving back and holding a hand on his neck, gently rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

"Listen to me, Blaine, I know that you feel lost right now and it is perfectly ok that you feel like that. No one expects you to have your future planned out right now, especially before you go back to the doctors tomorrow. You're allowed to be sad about this, confused, even angry because I'm all those things too. I'm sad that you've had your dreams ripped away, confused as to how this could've happened, and I am angry, Blaine, I am so angry that Sebastian did this, that your friends didn't stop him, and that you are the only one having to deal with the consequences of something they thought was a joke. I am all of those things, so you are completely entitled to be all those and more! I can't tell you what's going to happen tomorrow or where you'll be in ten years, but I promise that I will try and make it as good for you as I can. I know you're scared, but I'm here, and I'm scared with you, ok?"

Blaine leaned forward and buried his head into Kurt's neck and whispered, "Thank you."

Kurt hugged him a little tighter.

**Day 5**

The day was finally here that Blaine would go to the doctors have the gauze removed. Though his eyes would continue to heal over the next few months, and he would still have to be careful to not rub them roughly, the vision, if any, that he had today would be a pretty good indication of where his vision would stay.

Kurt had devised the plan with Mrs. Anderson through sneaky calls and texts. Kurt had talked to his father at the beginning of the week and was surprised when he didn't have to use the arguments he had thought up to convince him that he should miss school and attend the doctor's appointment. The plan was actually his father's idea.

Kurt had kissed Blaine goodnight and good luck the night before and had told him that he would be at his house as soon as he could after school. That his father had told him that he had already missed too many days when Blaine was first injured and could not miss the next day. Blaine was clearly upset but also understanding and smiled sadly at him as he left him at the door.

This morning had been a blur of activity for Kurt, he rushed to shower, moisturize, and get dressed. He picked the outfit Blaine loved on him the best, dark skinny jeans, a white button down shirt and a black vest, and hoped that Blaibe would see it today, then quickly ate some toast before rushing to the doctor's office across town, putting the car in park as he saw Mrs. Anderson pulling into the parking lot. She parked next to his car and smiled but then met Blaine by his side of the car and the two walked into the office, Blaine holding his mother's arm and looking anxious.

Blaine's mother had called ahead and informed them of Kurt's surprise so that when he went up to the receptionist, after making sure that the waiting room was empty, and told her his name, she smiled brightly and lead him quietly back to one of the exam rooms.

Before the doctor entered, the receptionist quickly and quietly explained who Kurt was and what he was doing there. The doctor patted him on the shoulder then opened the door, allowing Kurt to quietly follow behind.

"Hey Blaine, big day today, huh?"

"Hopefully!" Kurt could hear the nerves in his voice.

"Good morning Mrs. Anderson."

"How are you Dr. Roberts?" She smiled kindly.

"Very good thank you…Now Blaine, I thought you would've had a whole entourage today?"

His smile faltered but returned, if only a little forced, "Not today, my dad had a meeting he couldn't get out of and my boyfriend has school…"

Dr. Roberts winked at Kurt, "What, he couldn't skip for this?"

"I wish…I would've liked him to have been here today." He said it sadly.

Kurt smirked a little, thankful that he was able to come after all. Mrs. Anderson smiled at him and reached out a hand to rub through her son's hair once.

The doctor clapped his hands together, "Ok, so this is what's going to happen. I'm going to take off the gauze, and you are going to keep your eyes closed. After all these days, they are going to be very dry, so you're going to tilt your head back and I'm going to put some rewetting drops in them and then you are going to close them once again. With me so far?"

"Yep, gauze off, keep eyes closed and tilt head back, eye drops, keep eyes closed."

"Right. Then when I tell you, you are going to open your eyes and we're going to do a few tests. Now, as I told you last time I saw you, you're eyes are still going to be healing, the surgery was less than a week ago, but today will give us a clear understanding as to where we can expect your vision to end up. I do want to tell you again though, Blaine, that it's not going to be perfect and we will probably be looking into corrective lenses for you."

Blaine lowered his head a little, "No, I know. Can we just start?"

"Of course…nurse, can you please move over there?" He was looking at Kurt and pointed to the far corner of the room, to the side of Blaine, Kurt quickly complied, "Ok, here we go."

Kurt watched as Dr. Roberts slowly peeled off the tape holding the gauze pads, being gentle as it stuck to the delicate skin around Blaine's eye. He took the first pad off and then peeled the second set of tape off and took that pad off as well.

"Keep them closed and tilt your head back, I'm just going to get the drops."

Blaine did as he was told and Kurt watched him and he could see his eyes moving under his eyelids, his heart started to race.

Dr. Roberts came back with a small bottle of eye drops, "I'm going to send you home with a couple bottles of this stuff, your eyes will probably be dry for a few days and then you can just use them any time they feel irritated."

"Ok."

"Keep your eyes closed, I'll open them individually."

Kurt watched as Dr. Roberts gently pulled back Blaine's right eyelid and poured two drops in. Kurt saw that it looked slightly red and irritated but it closed quickly. He did the same to his left eye and then let Blaine keep his eyes closed, his head going back upright.

"Ok, so now I want you to blink a couple times and open your eyes when it's comfortable to do so. We can put more drops in if we need to."

His eyes were fluttering behind his eyelids, his eyelashes dancing a little, but it was as if he couldn't get them open.

"They feel stuck."

"Tilt your head back again, I'll put a couple more drops in."

After the drops were placed in his eyes, Blaine moved his head down again and once again his eyelids moved. After a few attempts, though, they opened and shut quickly. The movements were fast and happened about three times, but then Blaine's eyes were opened completely. Kurt put his hand over his mouth to keep the anticipatory gasp back.

Blaine blinked a few more times, looking straight ahead, but his mouth was parted and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Blaine?" Mrs. Anderson said quietly, her hand finding its way to his arm.

He turned towards her and looked for a few seconds before a sob erupted from his mouth, "Mom!" His eyes closed again and he cried, his mom pulling him into her arms.

Kurt's heart was now beating so fast and loudly that he was sure the inhabitants of the room could hear it. He wasn't sure if Blaine's reaction was because he could see his mom or because he couldn't, and he knew by the worried expression on Mrs. Anderson's face that she couldn't tell either.

"Blaine, what's going on? Tell me what you're seeing or not seeing." Dr. Robert's requested kindly.

Blaine pulled away from his mother and just stared at her, "I can…I can see you. It's really just, I don't know, a blurry mixture, but I can see you." Tears were streaming down his face and a matching smile was found on his mother's face.

Kurt sniffed accidently, but it caught Blaine's attention and he turned to the direction of the noise. He was looking up and down at Kurt, only sitting three feet away from him, but the way he was squinting gave away that he couldn't see who was there. Kurt's breath caught when he realized that even thought Blaine couldn't really see him, that he could still see something.

"Can you make out who that is, Blaine?"

"I…no it's too blurry, who is it?"

Tears were falling down Kurt's cheek. He knew that Blaine's vision was not good, terrible even, but even so he wouldn't be stuck in a world without any sight. They could work with this and Kurt was so relieved that Blaine could at least see color again.

"This will be a good test, I want you to stand and move towards the person and with each step describe what you can see. This will tell us how much you can see and how far away."

Blaine nodded and stood up, "Um, well right now I can't even really see someone there, I only know they're there because I heard them make a sound and you said someone was there."

"Ok, take a step forward and try again."

_Two feet away_

Blaine stopped and looked up and down, squinting again, "Ok well, you're taller than me and…your pants and part of your top are dark. Um…I'm not sure."

"That's fine Blaine, you're doing well, take another step."

_One foot away_

Blaine was still squinting, "Your hair is brown? And it's short or pulled back…and…" He leaned forward a little, "And you're…"

Kurt was wiping away as tears fell, he was so close, he was so close and he couldn't tell who he was. He was fighting between feeling thrilled as he had just moments before and feeling his stomach drop each moment Blaine couldn't pick out who he was this close to him. His breath was shaky and loud.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed a little and he leaned in a little more, looking him up and down again, taking a deep breath through his nose and then his eyes went wide, "You're taller than me, and you have brown hair and blue eyes, and you're the most beautiful boy I have ever seen and," a few tears fell from his eyes as his smile grew and he stared into Kurt's eyes, really seeing him for the first time in weeks, "I've been looking for you forever."

Kurt's laugh bubbled out of him.

"Kurt!" He closed the distance and hugged him tightly whispering that he loved him in his ear. They stayed like that for a few moments before Blaine pulled back and placed a hand on both sides of Kurt's face. He kept his own face only a few inches away and looked at him from his hair to his chin, "You have never looked better."

"I love you so much." Kurt closed the distance and they kissed, Blaine not closing his eyes, not wanting to spend another moment in darkness.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! Thank you for your continued support! It means the world to me!**


End file.
